Pari de Merde ou la merveilleuse aventure d'Anna
by DankeNagasaki
Summary: Anna, une fille rebelle déménage en Allemagne pour étudier en Musique. Et qui est-ce qu'elle rencontre dans l'avion? Marisu, BillxAnna. Le résumé est nul. Mais c'est un Marisu Nice... lol sa sonne vrm prétentieux Tokio Hotel, Review S'il vous plaît !
1. Chapitre 1:

Titre

POV Anna

Je m'appelle Anna. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce que je suis devenue. Durant toute ma vie, on m'a dit que je ne valais rien parce que je n'étais qu'une femme. Enfin, une jeune fille. Dès mes 6 ans on m'a mis aux corvées et vers mes 7 ans je me suis réfugiée dans la musique et les arts. Le chant, la guitare, le piano et la danse, étaient mes passions. Surtout la guitare.

Mais bon, il faut dire que j'ai eu de bon moment, je suis loin d'être une enfant battue ou encore je ne me faisais pas violée par mon père alcoolique. Dison que ma famille me négligeait. Ils ne s'intéressaient tout simplement pas à moi ou à ce que je faisais. Ma famille comptait cinq personnes :

-Mon père : C'est un salaud. Il ne pensait qu'à son travail et à sa bouteille de scotch. Il n'était pas alcoolique à 100 mais pas loin. Pour lui, je suis l'erreur durant une fête de bureau un peu arrosée. (Eh oui. Cet homme n'est pas mon père) Ma mère fût victime d'un viol et moi, pauvre enfant, je suis née de cet acte dégueulasse. Il me voit comme le sale fils de pute qui à violée sa douce femme. En gros, pour lui je suis un monstre.

-Ma mère : C'est une pure allemande. Elle exigea d'ailleurs que toute la famille étudie l'allemand dès nos 8 ans. C'était une vrai femme d'intérieur elle ne sortait jamais sans son sac à main ou sans avoir mis une tonne de rouge à lèvres. Elle avait une obsession de sa beauté (Elle ne voulait qu'aucune personne soit plus belle qu'elle sous son toit. Elle détestait d'ailleurs toute les jolie stars comme Liv Tyler ou encore Nicole Kidman) Mes amies me disaient que c'est pour cela qu'elle me détestait. (Selon elles, je ressemble à une star. Mais bon...elles ce plantent completement les pauvres!)

-Ma sœur : Trois ans plus âgé que moi. Mes parents mettaient sur elle tous leurs espoirs de voir une troisième avocate dans la famille. Elle ne m'a jamais aimée et elle adorait me faire souffrir quand j'étais petite. Bien sûr mes parents ne voyaient en elle que la petite fille parfaite et en moi la vilaine petite peste qui faisait des problèmes et qui prenais un plaisir malin à mettre de la boue partout sur le lit de ma soeur. (Vraiment puéril je sais mais c'était pour me vanger de cette petite garce qui...en tout cas.)

-Mon frère : Deux ans plus vieux que moi. Mes parents le voyaient comme un géni en herbe. Inutile de dire que lui non plus ne m'aimait pas. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien et lui ne s'intéressait pas à autre chose que les mathématiques et l'informatique.

Mais à mes 15 ans, J'ai commencé à me rebeller contre les conventions familiales. Je me suis mise à écouter de la musique de sauvage et j'ai totalement changé de style, dans le but d'exaspérer mes chers et tendres parents.

En gros, j'ai tout simplement décidé de changer de vie. J'en avais marre d'être un élément de décoration pour ma famille. Alors, à mes 18 ans, j'ai pris la plus grande décision de ma vie. Avec mes économies, je m'envolerai pour l'Allemagne et j'entreprendrais des études en musique avec des personnes comme moi, qui ont les mêmes passions.

Inutile de préciser que mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord. Si je partais, qui s'occuperai de la maison pendant que mes parents s'envoiraient en l'air? Ou encore pendant que ma sœur et son petit amis ferait pareille? Mais si seulement ils savaient comme je m'en foutais! Alors, une soirée, comme les autres, j'ai tenté d'aborder le sujet avec mon paternel. La galère.

-Non, non, NON! Il n'est pas question que tu partes en Allemagne! C'est quoi cette connerie? D'abord la guitare, les cheveux et puis ça…Et quoi encore? T'es lesbienne? MERDE! S'écriai mon père en tapant la table avec son poing. Tu crois que je vais laisser partir une pauvre fille de 16 ans en Allemagne? NON mais ça va pas?

- J'ai 18 ans, plus 16! Tu vois? C'est pour ça que je veux partir! Je ne sers à rien ici, je sers seulement à faire joli. Selon-vous je suis une honte pour la famille. Au moins avec ma citoyenneté Allemande (merci maman) je peu aller étudier en Allemagne! Dis-je d'une voix forte.

-AHAHAH!! Ne me fait pas rire! Étudier pour devenir quoi? Tu n'as hérité d'aucune intelligence de ta mère et tu n'es bonne qu'à faire le ménage! Si tu étudie c'est au pour devenir avocate? Au moins? Comme ta sœur?

-Non. Je vais étudier en musique.

Son visage passa par toute les couleurs possibles; le bleu (il s'était étouffé avec une carotte) le vert (la carotte était revenue…beurk) et le rouge (finalement, le choc de la nouvelle).

-En musique? Je ne payerai jamais pour cette connerie! Si tu étudie, c'est pour devenir avocate et rien d'autre!! Je ne veux pas de chanteuse de mariage ou encore de pianiste de salon dans ma maison!

-Mais tu n'aura pas ce problème papa, je pars et je ne reviendrai pas! De toute façon, j'ai déjà envoilé ma candidature pour une université à Berlin! Criai-je en montant les escaliers.

-Ah oui?! Et qui va payer hein? Je ne débourserai pas un seul sous pour une petite sotte comme toi!

- Ta gueule! C'est une des meilleures universités de l'Allemagne! T'es ignorant comme mec!

Puis, en colère, je monte les escaliers en faisant le plus de bruits possible.

Rendu dans ma chambre, j'entrepris de faire mes bagages. Le strict minimum; toute ma garde robe, ma guitare et mes produits de beauté. En gros, une énorme valise et un gros sac de voyage. J'appelle une compagnie aérienne et je réserve un vol pour Berlin, pour demain. Une nouvelle vie commence, je le sens. Et cette vie, je la dirigerai moi-même, comme je l'entends

Fin POV Anna

POV extérieur

France, Lyon

Après une tournée éprouvante, Tokio Hotel ce prépare pour leur retour en Allemagne. Les quatre musiciens discutent entre eux.

-Ça va faire du bien de rentrer à la maison. J'aime bien la France mais je trouve qu'ils parlent trop fort.

Lance un grand dreadé à un petit bassiste aux cheveux longs.

-Tait toi Tom et fait tes valises…

-T'a vu les Fan comment ils chantent nos chansons? Ils les connaissent tous par cœur!

WEEE DIIIEE WHEENN LOOOVVEEE ISSS DEEEEEAAAADDDDD, ITSS KILLIINNGG….

-Bill ton portable sonne. Dit le dit Tom au dit Bill, en lui lançant son portable.

Bill l'attrape et réponds, après avoir lu le nom affiché sur l'écran de son cellulaire :

- Allo David?

-Oui Bill? Ça va?

-Ouais, mais pourquoi tu m'appelle d'Allemagne, ya un problème?

-Ben ouais, tu vois… Je crois que tu va devoir mettre ta casquette demain parce que il y a eu une erreur informatique de la part de la compagnie aérienne et vous vous retrouvez en classe économique…Alors…J'espère que sa pose pas trop de problème…;

-Disons que…de toute façon j'ai hâte d'être à la maison alors j'en ai un peu rien à foutre.

-OK c'est cool parce que je pensai, je ne sais pas, que ça te dérangerai, les fans, le monde. Alors c'est tout! Bon voyage! Je vous attendrai à l'Hôtel pour votre arrivée. Bye!

-Ok Bye!

Bill ferme son cellulaire et ce frappe au regard inquisiteur de son groupe.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait? Demanda Tom, un peu inquiet.

-Ben notre billet à eu une erreur. On part toujours demain mais en classe économique. Ça dérange pas trop?

-Non, tant qu'on arrive demain, j'ai hâte de revoir toute les jolies filles de Magdeburg…

-Tom tu pense qu'au cul.

-Nan ma guitare aussi!

Pendant que les Kaulitz s'engueulaient, les pauvres Gustav et Georg tentaient par tous les moyens possibles de dormir, puis ils finissent par dire :

-Dite les jumeaux, ça vous gène d'arrêter d'hurler qu'on dorme? Lança Georg au deux frères.

-Ouais vraiment, j'aimerai me lever demain moi…reprit Gustav. Et avant deux heures de l'aprèm.

-Ok Ok ! Répondit Bill. Ferme la Tom t'a compris??

- Mais ta gueule…Termina Tom après avoir ôté son t-shirt et son jean.

Bill ce changea pour dormir et regarda par la fenêtre de l'hôtel dans lequel il couchait depuis deux jours._ C'que j'ai hâte de foutre le camp moi!! _pensa t'il avant de s'endormir en ce rappelant son pays, sa ville et son lit bien plus confortable que celui dans lequel il dort actuellement.

Fin POV Extérieur


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila! Le deuxième chapitre!

.:Chapitre 2:.

Aujourd'hui, je pars de la maison. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que mes parents vont dire. Je prends un avion à l'aéroport de Lyon et je me rends à Hambourg pour repartir à zéro.

C'est vrai quoi je suis plus une petite fille de 14 ans, je peu voyager toute seule. Mais je suis un peu nerveuse parce que je n'ai jamais quitté le pays avant aujourd'hui. Donc, j'appelle un taxi et je me rends au dit aéroport. Rendu au guichet d'Air France je demande mon billet et je me dirige vers les portes des passagers. L'aeroport est tellement grand! J'ai un peu la frousse de me perdre et de louper mon avion...je vais être honnête...

Après une longue heure d'attente, je peu enfin rentrer dans l'avion. _Bon, elle est où ma place? AH Voila. Merde, quelle heure il est?_ Pensai-je en regardant autour de moi voir si quelqu'un aurai une montre. _Tien je vais demander à ce mec avec les dreads…mm il est pas mal…_

-Excuse moi, mais t'aurai pas l'heure? Lui demandai-je gênée.

-Ouais…il est 9h13. Me répondit-il en me souriant d'un air charmeur. (_D'accord…_--)

-Merci beaucoup… lui répondit-je, nerveuse et bien sur comme une pauvre idiote en me retournant j'accroche sa tête au passage avec mon gros sac de voyage et ces lunettes de soleil tombent de son nez, découvrant de beau yeux chocolat. (Mais bien sûr! Qu'est-ce qui ma prit d'amener un aussi gros sac?)

-Aouch! S'écria-t-il en ce frottant la tête, m'éveillant de mes pensées en lien avec ces magnifiques yeux.

-Oh je suis désolé je suis vraiment nerveuse… Lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard piteux de chien battu (sans le vouloir. C'est ma face, c'est pas de ma faute!!).

-C'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion…? Me demanda-t-il en me souriant tout en remettant ses lunettes.

-Ouais alors…j'ai un peu la trouille tu vois…lui avouai-je d'une petite voix.

Il me fit un sourire rassurant et porta son attention sur ses chaussures en jouant avec ses pouces nerveusement. Il sursauta presque quand l'Hôtesse nous dit dans son micro :

**KKRKSKRKRE (Bruits de micro de mauvaises qualitée) : Veuillez attacher votre ceinture de sécurité car nous allons bientôt décoller. Merciiii!!**

-Ma ceinture…PUTAIN ELLE EST OÙ? M'énervai-je. Ah elle est la…Ouf.

Je me rendis compte alors que j'avais crié ma phrase et qu'une bonne partie des personnes présentes dans l'avion s'étaient tourné vers moi. Le dreadé aussi. (Et_ meerrddee_)

-Euh…ça va aller? Me demanda le garçon au dreads, un regard inquisiteur sur le visage.

-Oui, oui je suis juste hyper nerveuse… Bafouillai-je, en rougissant. (_Pauvre Conne_!)

Puis, quelque minutes passèrent et par mon hublot je vis de terrifiant nuages noirs. _Putain! Un orage! Il manquait plus que ça! Maintenant c'est sûr je vais crever ici !_ Pensai-je en m'inquiétant et en me rongeant les ongles. Et suivit le message de l'Hôtesse qui me fît paniquer.

**KRKDNKSNRDSKJEIHU (de nouveau ces magnifiques bruits d'une qualitée exceptionelle:Nous allons traverser une zone de turbulence. Veuillez rattacher votre ceinture pour votre sécurité. Merciii!!**

-Scheiße! COMMENT ÇA UNE ZONE DE TURBULENCE?! M'écriai-je. Cette fois, ce fût trop de stress pour moi et je fermais les yeux en retenant mes larmes de mon mieux.

Le beau blond sembla quelque peux stresser lui aussi par le message de cette satanée Hôtesse.

Assi au côté du beau mec à dreads, un androgyne avec une horrible casquette ôta ses écouteurs et ses lunettes de soleil avant de s'adresser au dit beau mec.

-Qu'es-ce-qui ce passe Tom? Lui demanda-t-il. T'a encore peur de l'avion?

_Alors…C'est Tom son nom?_ Pensais-je pour tenter de ne pas penser aux secousses qui devrai survenir prochainement et qui finiraient sûrement par me causer un arrêt cardiaque.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas crié c'est elle…Me désigna-t-il d'un geste de la tête.

-Salut …Répondit-je, les yeux plein d'eaux à l'androgyne en faisant un effort surhumain pour ouvrir mes yeux.

Puis, retournant mon attention vers le dreadé :

-Toi aussi t'a peur en avion? Lui demandais-je avec des petits yeux larmoyants. _(Pas ma faute.)_

-Ouais mais j'avais à peu près la même réaction que toi la première fois que j'lai pris. Me répondit-il, avec une expression bizarre sur la figure.

-Ah ouais…alors j'ai l'air un peu folle non…? Lui demandais-je pour faire la conversation.

-Ben c'est normal, quand t'a peur, t'a peur. Je m'appelle Tom et toi?

-Anna…

Une secousse. Je pousse un cri de terreur et des larmes remontèrent à ses yeux.

-Scheiße! Criais-je en laissant mes larmes rouler sur mes joues.

-Alors, Anna, est-ce que je peux m'assoir à côté de toi?

-Oui, j'imagine que j'aurai moins peur avec quelqu'un à côté de moi…

_Et à toi aussi sûrement, Tu as l'air aussi terrorisé que moi._ Pensais-je. (Ben non hein, je ne risque pas de le dire).

Puis l'androgyne, qui est vachement beau sans lunette, me dit d'une voix rassurante :

-En passant moi c'est Bill! Me dit alors l'androgyne en me faisant de grand signes de la mains (C'est fou ce qu'ils ce ressemblent).

Tom s'installe à côté de moi en faisant bien attention au mouvement de l'avion. C'est vrai, il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe. Pour nous distraire, afin que nous pensions à autre chose qu'à la possibilité extrêmement troublante d'un crash dans l'océan, je tente de faire la conversation avec Tom. Je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête après avoir séché mes larmes de terreur.

-C'est fou Tom, Bill te ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau…êtes vous frère ou un truc dans le genre?

-On est plus que ça, on est jumeaux. Me répondit-il.

_Des jumeaux? La vache! Ça ne paraît tellement pas! Je m'y attendais pas...Il est pas mal le mec gay... :p S'il l'est!_

-Pour vrai? C'est cool! Mais vous me faite vraiment penser à quelque chose vous…

-Ah oui? À quoi? Me questionna-t-il, amusé.

- Je ne sais pas… Je suis sûre de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part…genre à la télé ou sur un site.

Mais avant qu'il puisse me répondre, l'hôtesse redit alors son message, éveillant en moi une peur sans nom, pire que la précédente :

**KKAKKEJIDEHORIUDBJQW (AH AH AH...- - encore ces fameux bruits) :Nous traversons de nouveaux une zone de turbulence, veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité Merciii!!**

-Aber Scheiße, das wird nie beenden!! M'écriai-je terrifiée _(Mais_ _merde, ça ne finira jamais?)_

_(NOTE: Je veux pas briser la magie mais si quelqun parle allemand et qu'Il remarque que ma phrase ne veu rien dire ben c'est possible. VIVE GOOGLE TRADUCTION!)_

Beaucoup de personnes furent surprise de m'entendre jurer en Allemand. _(Non mai j'la possède moi ma langue seconde!)_

Puis avant que j'aille le temps d'attacher la dite ceinture, l'avion se secoua dans tout les sens déclenchant un vent de panique parmi les passager. Inutile de dire que Tom et moi en faisions parti. Et puis une énorme secousse me fit hurler de peur (À nouveau). Et je m'agrippai au bras de Tom. Celui-ci, aussi terrifié que moi, m'enserra de son bras libre et je logeai ma tête dans son cou en pleurant des larmes terrifiée (Encore).

Quelque minute après la secousse monstre, nous étions toujours collés. Visages terrifié, respirant au même rythme saccadé. Comme si on était soudé par la peur. C'est Bill qui nous sépare un peu après la secousse. J'avais l'impression que mon sang palpitait dans mes veines et que ma colone vertebrale allait me sortir par la bouche tellement j'était appeurée. Je ne l'entend pas tout de suite.

-Tom…C'est finit…Anna…Youhou?

Tom et moi relevons tranquillement la tête pour nous apercevoir qu'il n'y a plus de secousse et que l'avion ne c'est pas écraser dans une forêt ou un truc du genre. Puis, nous nous rendons compte de notre proximité et nous nous séparons prestement.

-Hem…Désolé…ton bras, j'avais peur…bafouillai-je, rougissante.

-C'est rien…je...j'avais peur moi aussi…me répondit-il en rougissant également.

Le reste du voyage ce déroula sans secousse. Il y avait une gêne entre moi et Tom. Je veux dire qu'à chaque fois que je regardais dans sa direction je croisai son regard et nous détournions le notre en même temps.

**KAKFNINENSNOIF ( C'est la dernière la...) :Veuillez vous préparer à l'atterrissage et attacher vos ceintures. Merci d'avoir voyagé avec Air France!!**

ENFIN !

Tom et moi attachons notre ceinture et attendons le moment ou ce maudit appareil atterrira. Une fois ceci fait, Il me demande d'une voix charmeuse mais quand même un peu timide :

-Anna, tu… me donne ton numéro de téléphone?

Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de me faire demandé mon numéro de téléphone par un mec aussi sexy!

-Ben j'ai mon numéro de portable parce que je dois aménager chez une copine alors je n'ai pas encore de numéro de résidence… T'a une feuille ou un crayon?

-Ouais tien marque le dans ma main… Me répondit-il en me tendant ça main chaude et douce. (Oh putain…)

Alors je lui donnai mon numéro de portable, Bill nous observai avec un drôle d'air, puis il me dit :

-C'est ou en Allemagne que tu va?

-Hambourg. Lui répondis-je.

-Vraiment!? C'est la que nous allons! Nous pouvons faire le taxi si tu veux! Me dit Tom en titillant son piercing. (D'accord la je crois qu'il en fait trop.)

-Hein? C'est gentil merci...je veux pas m'imposer...

-Mais de rien…Me répondit Tom, avec un regard étrangement intense… (Mais qu'es ce-qui lui arrive? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça?) Tu nous parleras un petit peu plus de toi…Et puis c'est nous qui te le proposont alors t'inquiète! Tu t'imose pas!

-Mmm… On verra Tom… Bon je vais aller chercher ma valise je reviens.

POV Extérieur

Bill s'approche de Tom et le fixe avec un drôle d'air. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas à l'habitude de Tom de...

...en fait si. Tom, exaspéré lui demande :

-Mais quoi?? Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça?

-Et toi? Tu la fixe Anna, ya de quoi qui tourne pas rond chez toi Tom aujourd'hui…Je veux dire que c'est pas ton genre d'être géné.

-Mais qu'est-que ça peut te faire…j'la trouve bien moi Anna...lui répondit Tom en rougissant légèrement.

-QUEE? Tu rougis encore? TOM? T'a de la fièvre ou quoi?

-Non, non ça va…

-En tout cas…Tu lui à dit qui nous étions?

-Non pas encore j'ai un peu oublié avec l'affaire de l'avion et des secousses…

-ok.

Fin POV Extérieur

J'arrive avec mon énorme valise devant les gars et ils me regardent étonné de la grosseur de la valise.

-Mais est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dedans?

-Non, juste toute ma garde robe et ma guitare.

-Tu joue de la guitare? Me demanda Tom

-Ouais depuis que j'ai environ 10 ans, pourquoi, tu en joue aussi?

-On va très bien s'entendre Anna…Tu joue autre chose que de la guitare?

-Oui, du piano, un peu de violoncelle, un petit peu de sax (saxophone) et je chante de temps en temps. (Dans ma douche…--)

-Ah c'est cool ça, moi aussi je chante. Mais lui, non. C'est un désastre quand il chante, enfin…si on peut appeler ça chanter… Me dit Bill.

Je me mets à rire de la blague de Bill. Il a vraiment le tour pour détendre l'atmosphère on dirait. Chouettes rencontres que j'ai fais moi aujourd'hui!

Puis, je me dis que je devais forcément les connaître en quelque part… Alors :

-Mais vous me dite vraiment quelque chose…C'est quoi votre nom de famille, comme ça? Leur demandais-je.

-Kaulitz. Répondirent-ils en cœur, avec un large sourire voulant dire quelque chose qui me prit quelque secondes à réaliser.

Kaulitz. Kaulitz…Pourquoi ce nom m'est-il familier? Bill Kaulitz…Tom Kaulitz…Jumeaux…Tom…Guitare…Bill...chant...Band…Non ce n'est pas vrai?!

- Vous ne seriez pas…genre Tokio Hotel? Demandai-je en me rendant compte qu'une heure plus tôt j'étais collée a Tom Kaulitz.

Je crois que j'ai manqué de tombé dans les pommes. Mais si je l'avais fais, j'aurai eu l'air d'une de ces fans hystérique qui perdent les pédales.

-Surprise…Fit Tom en regardant ses chaussures.

Qui ce doutait que le jour ou j'aurais mis les pieds dans l'avion serai le jour le plus terrifiant de ma vie tout en étant le plus important? Que moi, la petite Anna de Lyon, j'aurai passé un voyage complet à socialiser avec les deux (Sans rancune Gustav et Georg) membres les plus importants d'un des groupes les plus populaires d'Europe? ET en plus, Tom Kaulitz, m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone. Je crois qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, sauf peut-être wow.

--


	3. Chapitre 3:

Chapitre 3

Inutile de préciser que le fait de me retrouver seule dans une grosse voiture avec deux des plus beaux mecs de la Terre, me rendait un tantinet nerveuse. Je crois que Bill s'en ai rendu compte parce qu'il tentait par tout les moyens possible de me mettre à l'aise. Je veux dire, Il essayait de partir des conversations, mais ça marchait plus ou moins bien. (Je laisse faire ce que j'ai dit. Il est nul pour détendre l'atmosphère dans ces cas la.)

- Alors, que viens-tu faire en Allemagne? Me demanda-t-il en espérant que Tom dise quelque chose.

-Je vais étudier à Berlin en musique. À l'université d'Humboldt. Répondis-je en fixant mes ballerines. J'ai été accepté. Mais après je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire.

En fait je n'y avais jamais pensé. Après l'université, je fais quoi? Je pourrais essayer de me caser mais en même temps, j'suis pas sûr de vouloir un mec en ce moment.

…

…Tom titille son piercing.

…

…Encore.

Mais pourquoi Tom me fixe t'Il comme ça…C'EST STRESSANT MERDE!

-Tom? Lui demandais-je, perplexe. Ça va?

-Hm? OHH oui ça va, c'est rien j'étais juste un peu dans ma tête. Me dit-il sans pour autant cesser de titiller son piercing en me toisant de la tête au pied avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. (Je n'aime pas ça…)

-HeeHennnn…. On ce demande bien à qui ou à quoi…Hein Tom?

-Bill, ta gueule. Ça ne te regarde pas. Lui répondit Tom.

Mouais, en me fixant comme ça…Mais c'est vrai, à quoi il peu bien penser? Si j'en crois ce que les jeunes adolescentes disent au sujet de ce Sexe Symbole international, il ne pense qu'à des trucs cochons. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui donner mon numéro de portable moi finalement…

Et si s'était vrai qu'il ce faisait 25 filles par semaine?! Je ne veux pas m'abaisser à ce genre de truc moi! Et si c'était un satyre? Avec cette façon de me regarder, n'importe qui pourrait croire ce genre de truc. (Je deviens vraiment parano.)

Tout d'un coup la, j'aimerai être chez ma copine. Ou n'importe où ailleurs que dans cette auto avec ce malade. AHHH Mais c'est quoi les conneries que je raconte?! C'est peut-être une bonne personne aussi. Mais…

-Anna? Anna?! Me dit Tom d'une voix étrangement douce. Toi aussi t'es dans ta tête on dirait…

-HEIIINN? NON JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE TA 25ème TOM DÉSOLÉ!! Lui dis-je en criant. (Même si je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte)

Tom me fixa quelque seconde avec de gros yeux. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Heu… je ne sais pas exactement de quoi tu parle mais bon. On est rendu dans le quartier de ton amie, alors, tu peu nous donner son adresse? On va aller te reconduire. Me dit-il en riant tout en me lançant des regards perplexes.

Bill riait discrètement. LUI savait de quoi je parlais. Tom semblait vraiment ne pas comprendre. Mais il va penser que j'suis une vraie folle?!

-Heu…ok…Je la donne au chauffeur? Demandais-je car je ne crois pas avoir très envie de la donner à Tom...Mais je ne devrais pas me conduire comme ça, il à été super avec moi. En tout cas.

Le dit chauffeur me lance un regard affirmatif et je lui donne le morceau de papier contenant l'adresse de mon amie.

C'est vrai il à du être surpris quand j'ai…NON! Je n'ai pas hurlé ça pour vrai?! Mais j'suis qu'une pauvre conne? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant?

(Je vais tenter une habile diversion…)

-Alors, Cette tournée en Europe… C'était bien? Demandai-je au groupe d'une voix un peu angoissée.

-Ah c'était bien! Moi pour ma part j'ai adoré! J'ai tellement signé d'autographe que j'ai la main finie! Me dit Bill enjoué. Et toi TOM t'a aimé la tournée?

Manifestement, Tom n'écoutait pas et regardait encore ses baskets, l'air gêné. (Encore? Mais il est tout le temps gêner ce garçon ce n'est pas possible…) Bill du lui répété deux fois sa question avant qu'il émette le moindre son.

-Hm? AHHH Oui la tournée! Ouais j'aimais bien, Les fans françaises sont particulièrement accueillantes… Dit-il en me jetant un de ses regards de braises.

…Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir perçu l'ÉNORME sous-entendu gros comme l'Himalaya que Tom venait de me dire? Apparemment non. Bill lui donne un « discret » coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je crois que Tom est un des mecs de la terre dont la matière grise ce situe entre les jambes. J'ai hâte de dire ça à Katrin… Elle ne va jamais me croire. Bill, Tom et moi dans la même voiture.

-Anna, M'interpella Tom. Je crois qu'on est arrivé. Et il me lança un autre regard de braise.

-Ah ok… Ben merci pour le taxi c'était super! J'espère vous revoir!

-Aller Ciao! Me dit Bill en m'ouvrant la portière de l'auto (WOW) et après m'avoir fait un câlin.

-Hum. Alors à plus, Anna… Me dit timidement Tom en s'approchant de moi pour m'en faire un à son tour. Mais pas un câlin amical. Un câlin sensuel, suave. Un peu comme si il avait peur qu'on ne se revoit jamais. (Je ne sais pas mais si c'est ce qu'il pensait la il y va fort.)

Je le sens passer ses mains autour de ma taille en prenant bien soin de retracer mes hanches de leurs paumes chaudes mais inappropriées compte tenu de la situation. Il sent bon. Je passe mes bras timidement autour de son coup plus ou moins large dégagé de ses dreads et le surprend à humer timidement le parfum de mes cheveux. (Je savais que j'avais bien fait de prendre ma douche ce matin!) Nous restons enlacés pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité. Étrangement, une éternité qui consterna Bill et moi-même.

Ce sont les cris de ma groupie de copine qui finissent par forcer Tom à me libérer de son étreinte. (Disons qu'il prend beaucoup le temps d'ôter ses main de sur mes hanches). Et elle s'élance sur moi.

-OH MON DIEU!! ANNAA!! Ça va? T'as passé un bon voyage? Dit, tu me présente tes amis? Me dit-elle avec un regard voulant clairement dire : ''Eh toi tu ferais mieux de me présenter Tom sinon je te TUE!''.

-Oh hum Tom, Bill voici Katrin, c'est elle chez qui je vais loger en attendant de me trouver un appartement. Katrin, je suppose que tu connais Tom et Bill Kaulitz.

(Elle ignore totalement Bill.)

-Oh non! LE Tom Kaulitz? Le guitariste de Tokio Hotel?! Salut moi c'est Katrin, (AGACE) enchantée Tom…

(Elle ce fout de Bill. Il n'est pas son genre.)

Non mais vraiment quelle allumeuse cette fille, mais la pauvre. Tom ne semble pas du tout intéressé par elle. Il a des yeux remplit d'étoiles mais c'est moi qu'il regarde. (Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais comme une pro, je ne laisse rien paraître.)

-Mais dit moi Anna comment ça ce fait que tu connais Tokio Hotel et que tu ne me l'aille jamais dit? Me demanda Katrin perplexe.

Alors, nous lui racontons l'épisode de l'avion (nous passons l'incident de moi qui agrippe le bras de Tom et lui qui me sert…) et l'invitation de Bill de faire le taxi pour moi. Ensuite je salue Bill et Tom avant de rentrer chez Katrin (inutile de dire qu'elle à exigé à sa façon des câlins de Bill et de Tom). J'avais hâte de lui raconter ce qui c'était réellement passé.

POV Extérieur Tom et Bill

Une fois à la maison, (Gustav et Georg n'habitant pas avec eux) Tom décide de prendre une douche. Sous l'eau glacée, il repense à Anna._ Est-ce que demain je l'appelle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par : Je ne serai pas ta 25__ème__ Tom…? Je ne comprends pas. Fais chier! _Après plusieurs minutes sous la douche il sort et met son peignoir. Il ce fait son habituelle queue de cheval et sort de la salle de bain. Une fois dans sa chambre, il enfile un boxer propre et un baggy. Puis il sort de sa chambre pour rejoindre Bill qui s'acharne sur un pot de crème glacée au fraise.

-Salut Bill…Pourquoi tu mange ça? Il est 11h du soir.

-Parce que j'ai faim et que j'aime le sucre.

-…

-GGGRROOSSS SSSIIILLLEENNNCCCEEE-

-…Bill…

-Hm? Répondit-il, une cuiller de crème glacé au chocolat dans la bouche.

-…Qu'est-ce qu'Anna voulait dire par ''Je ne serai pas ta 25ème ''?

-…Mais t'es con putain ou tu le fait exprès?

-De quoi?

-Mais tout le monde sait que tu te tape au moins 25 filles par semaine…Elle ne voulait pas en faire partie, c'est tout!

-Hein?

-Elle ne veut pas coucher avec toi! C'est clair non? Répondit-il d'une voix un peu trop forte pour la situation.

-Ahh! C'est ça! Mais c'est peu probable. Toutes les filles veulent coucher avec moi!

-On dirait bien qu'il y a une exception ! Lui-dit le mangeur de sucre en lui lançant un regard provoquant.

-Tu va voir. Si elle ne veut pas maintenant, elle le voudra plus tard…Les filles m'aiment toujours!

-Wow la confiance en soi, Tom.

-Je sais. De toute façon, j'suis le plus beau! Dit-il en levant ces deux sourcils en même temps (regard plein de sous-entendus).

-Ça reste à voir ça. Moi aussi je la trouve pas mal!

Cette fois les deux frères s'observaient avec défi. Puis Tom ce leva du sofa dans lequel il s'était installer et dit avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-Bill, J'ai une bonne idée pour passer le temps. On à pas de concert prévus avant environ un mois et demi , non?

-Oui. Et alors?

-Si on faisait un petit pari? Pour passer le temps?

Bill fixa son frère avec un regard suspicieux.

-Je ne la sens pas moi ta bonne idée Tom.

-Si si c'est une bonne idée.

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Bill de faire ce genre de chose. _Mais bon! Ça peu être intéressant!_ Pensa-t-il en fixant son frère, la bouche pleine de crème glacée.

-Ton pari…il concernera Anna je suppose? Articula-t-il malgré la nourriture dans sa bouche. (Si on peu appeler ça de la nourriture mais bon.)

-Exactement. Le premier qui couche avec Anna gagne. Si je gagne, tu t'épile le pois de jambes.

-Non. Il n'a pas question que je prenne le risque de blesser quelqu'un et que je m'épile le poil de jambe. Déjà que le monde croit que je suis gay, tu crois que ça aiderai?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Tu ne l'as rencontrée qu'aujourd'hui seulement! T'a peur de la cire épilatoire, petit frère? Il parait que ça brûle…Et puis t'inquiète! Tu ne porte pratiquement jamais de short alors. Et puis… ya bien une région que tu épile Billou…

Tom avais dit ceci en pointant le bas ventre de Bill. (Pas besoin de détail… pour l'instant. Hi hi)

-AhAhAh. Très drôle Tomas. D'accord. J'accepte ton pari. Mais si JE gagne… (Il réfléchit)…Tu t'habille comme moi pendant une semaine.

-EH c'est encore plus chiant que le poil de jambe ça!

-Pff j'y tien à mon poil moi! Alors t'accepte ou pas?

-OK j'accepte! Tien pour qu'on commence égal, voici son numéro de portable. Et interdiction de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'autre, compris?

Bill le prends et va dans sa chambre. _Merde, pourquoi que j'ai accepté ce pari stupide. Et Tom qui ce gênera pas pour lui dire les bonnes conneries qui vont la faire tomber totalement sous son charme. Mais dans quoi je me suis mis moi. Si j'suis pas dans la merde. Et c'est de la faute de Tom. Je hais quand il fait son petit séducteur timide c'est hypocrite comme attitude!_

Bill alla ce coucher dans son lit, qu'il était soulagé de retrouver après sa tournée dans plein d'hôtel différent. Tom, de son côté, ce mis à penser à toute les choses qu'il ferait avec la belle et pure Anna._ Encore une autre, ça va faire 32 ce mois ci, si je gagne mon pari. Un record!_ Puis il s'endormit sur ses Belles paroles. C'est ainsi que la jolie Anna de Lyon fût incluse dans un pari entre frère.

Fin POV Extérieur

-ATCHHAAWW! Fit bruyamment Anna qui éternuait.

-Ça va Anna? Lui demanda Katrin.

-Oui oui, on doit être en train de parler de moi je crois…

-Ne me dit pas que tu crois à ces conneries?

-Non c'est juste drôle de penser qu'une personne pense à toi quand tu éternue.

Puis, Anna ce dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle enleva les trucs qui embarrassaient son lit et ce coucha en pensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Katrin.

Si seulement elle savait comme elle avait raison!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ce matin, je me suis levée, persuadée de trouver mes parents et ma garce de sœur dans la cuisine, puis je me rappelle d'hier. En voyant ma copine, mes réflexions sont fondées. Je lui demande avec un regard suppliant :

-Katrin, dit moi que je n'ai pas rêvé et que Tokio Hotel est venu me reconduire.

-Tu n'as pas rêvé de plus tu à donné ton numéro de portable à Tom. D'après moi, Bill aussi la maintenant. Me répondit-elle un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-Oh! C'est vrai! Je lui ai donné! Je t'ai raconté hier tout les sous entendus et les regards pervers qu'il me lançait hein?

-Oui, oui, oui. Et j'aurai bien aimé être à ta place.

-Pourquoi?

-Ben s'il t'a demandé ton numéro c'est qu'il veut peut-être sortir avec toi… Ou plus encore! Si tu savais comme je t'envie chérie! Me dit-elle avec des yeux suppliants et envieux.

-Mais, mais… J'ai jamais fait ça moi, tu vois?

-Oh, tu es vierge? Comme c'est mignon!! Me dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça à de mignon moi…

Je trouve ça plutôt gênant disons. 18 ans et toujours vierge…c'est plutôt…étrange non?

-Je vais t'apprendre quelque truc. D'abords, comment on suce… C'est très simple regarde. Mais? Ou j'ai mis mon foutu Dildo moi…Ah! LE VOILA! Alors tu mets ta bouche comme ça…

-AHH Mais arrête! Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc bleu la?

-C'est un Dildo ça chérie. Tu mets ça dans ta ch…

-NON merci, j'ai comprit le principe.

-Un jour, on ira acheter le tien ensemble!!

Je la fixe avec horreur.

- Heu…Je ne crois pas non…

-Bon peut-importe. Regarde des films pornos et tu va apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir sur le sexe.

- Je ne sais pas si...

-Mais si, mais si! Aller d'ailleurs j'en ai un!

Elle me tendit un DVD._ Miracle sur la 69__ème__ rue. Mais c'est quoi cette connerie?!_Pensai-je en me demandant dans quelle merde je me suis mise.

-Aller donne moi le DVD et si tu veux on saute les scènes de lesbiennes, ok?

-Moi je m'en fous! Je ne regarderai pas!

Katrin mis le DVD dans le lecteur et un cauchemar de pornographie commença.

-Oh mein Gott! AN du angesichts der Größe? Es ist unmöglich als das groß!

(Traduction : Oh mon dieu! À tu vu la taille? C'est impossible gros comme ça!)

-Tu serais surprise chérie!

Plein de sous-entendus. Aille, je me demande s'ils sont tous pervers et blond dans ce pays!

Une heure et demie plus tard…

-Alors? T'a aimé le film? Me demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

-Oui!

-C'était à chier. Les acteurs étaient pourris. Rien n'était réaliste. Mais j'ai appris quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance pour les films.

Katrin me regarda avec un air voulant dire : Ouais très drôle, essaye de trouver mieux toi?

Mais je dû admettre que côté sexe j'en ai appris un peu. Disons que ça dois être difficile dans la pratique mais j'ai compris le principe, c'est déjà ça.

Je remonte dans la chambre ou je loge et je mets le CD de Tokio Hotel que Katrin ma prêtée…

Et je mets la chanson _Leb die sekunde_. Puis, je laisse le CD tourner en je continue à mettre mon linge dans la penderie que Katrin à laisser dans cette chambre pour moi.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? Me dit-elle.

-Oui merci, je n'aurai pas du amener tout ce linge, Je ne crois pas qu'il rentrera en entier dans ta penderie.

-Si, si il rentrera croit moi. Pour ta guitare? Je la mets ou? Me demanda-t-elle en la sortant de ma valise.

-Dans le coin là-bas. Lui répondis-je en pointant la direction opposée à la penderie.

WHAAT IF I SAYY I'M NOT LIKE THE OTHERS, WHAT IF I SAY…

- Anna, ton portable sonne!! Me dit Katrin d'une voix excitée. C'est peut-être un mec…Un BEAU mec… (Message subtile : C'est peut-être Tom!)

-Donne!(je réponds) Allo?

-Salut Anna! C'est ta mère!

-…Hé…Commençais-je d'une voix déçue.

-Non c'est une blague! Comment ça va? C'est Camille!

SOULAGEMENT INTENSE

-AH! Salut Camille! Je vais bien, toi?

-Bien, et ton voyage? Il s'est bien passé?

_S'il s'est bien passé? Ah! Ça c'est sûre! _

-Oui super bien!

-Tu as rencontré de beaux garçons dans l'avion?

-Ouais un gars avec des dreads et un androgyne.

-C'était quoi leurs noms?

-Tom et Bill Kaulitz!

-Non?! Ce n'est pas vrai!? LES jumeaux Kaulitz?! Oh mon dieu! RACONTE!

Et je raconte pour une deuxième fois mon récit particulièrement éprouvant de l'avion, des secousses, des étreintes que j'ai eu avec Tom et notre câlin plutôt sensuel, enfin, le sien.

-Alors tu as vraiment été collé à Tom Kaulitz. Je n'en reviens pas! T'es trop chanceuse comme fille! Si tu lui reparle, parle-lui de moi hein chérie?

-Je n'y manquerai pas!

-Bon écoute, je dois quitter, je dois aller travailler mais je te rappelle dès que je peux, ça coute quand même cher les interurbain! Aller, à plus ma belle!

Et elle raccrocha. Ça ma fait du bien de parler avec elle. Mais rien à faire. Sitôt j'eu posé mon portable que celui-ci ce remit à sonner.

WHAAT IFF I SAY I'M NOT LIKEE THE OTHERRSS…

-Allo?

-Salut Anna c'est Tom, ça va?

Mon cœur bat vite. Je crois qu'il va sortir par ma poitrine.

-Oh! Salut Tom, oui et toi? Passé une bonne nuit?

-Excellente! Dit, ce serai pas notre CD qui joue en arrière?

-Heu…Ouais mon amie aime bien et j'arrange ma chambre alors…

-Ah, je te dérange? Me demanda-t-il avec un ton déçu.

-Non, non j'avais presque terminé de toute façon!

-Parce que je voulais savoir si ça te dirai qu'on aille en quelque part, ce balader?

-Ouais! Ce serait bien! (Je rêve. Tom Kaulitz m'invite à sortir avec lui.)

-Pourquoi pas? Je t'emmènerai danser dans un club ce soir si tu veux?

-Mm…Excellente idée!

-Alors, ce soir à 7h je viens te chercher et je t'invite dans le club le plus branché d'Hambourg!

-À ce soir alors, Tom…

-À ce soir, Anna…

Et on raccroche nos téléphones. Et Katrin, qui attend impatiemment que je lui raconte tout depuis le début ce rue sur moi pour savoir tout les détails de notre conversation.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Ce soir, à 7h, je sors avec Tom dans un club!

-HIIII! Pour vrai! Ça n'a pas pris de temps!?

-Il est 3h. Je devrai commencer à me préparer non?

-Exactement! Vite! Va prendre une douche et sois à croquée! Épile-toi les jambes en entier et oublie pas le bikini! Je vais te coiffer et te maquiller quand on aura choisi ta tenue!

-OK!

Alors, je fais comme Katrin m'a dit et je m'épile en entier! Les aisselles (normal), les cuisses, le bikini (je n'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité mais bon si Katrin dit que c'est important.) et les jambes. Ça fait tellement mal l'épilation! (JE HAIS LA CIRE.)

Mais bon. Ensuite, je me lave les cheveux avec un shampoing odorant et je me lave le corps avec un gel douche crème aux fruits de la passion.

Une fois ma douche relaxante finie, J'enfile un peignoir et j'enroule mes cheveux dans une serviette. Sitôt que je sois sortie de la sale de bain, Katrin ce rue une fois de plus sur moi.

-J'ai un peu fouillé dans ton linge et honnêtement je n'ai rien trouvé qui conviendrait pour cette sortie. DONC, j'ai décidé de te prêter des vêtements et mon maquillage. J'ai remarqué que tu n'en avais pas alors… Voila!

Nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre ou une camisole blanche avec un décolleté très généreux et une paire de slim en jeans noir. Je m'habille et je trouve que ce style me va plutôt bien finalement! (Même si j'ai l'air d'une agace.)

-Pour les chaussures, oublie tes converse! Je te prête mes talons aiguille noir! Ne t'inquiète pas! Le talon est de quatre centimètre, tu ne peux pas tomber avec ça! Ne t'avise pas de les briser hein!

-J'ai un peu de difficulté à marcher avec…mais ça va aller!

-Bon maintenant coiffons ces joli cheveux noir propre!

-je ne suis pas sure pour la camisole…

-Arrête! C'est parfait! T'as de jolis seins, ben cette camisole les mettent en valeur!

-Ok…si tu le dit. (Elle est vraiment crue Katrin.)

Après 45 minutes d'usage du fer à friser, mes longs cheveux noirs finissent par être beau. Si j'avais su que cette merveille de la technologie existait, ça ferai longtemps que j'en aurai acheté un! Puis, je choisis quelques accessoires : Un gros bracelet noir et blanc en plastique et un collier long à perle noire.

Quand ma métamorphose est finie, je m'observe dans le grand miroir de ma chambre. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Qui est cette star qui t'imite Anna? Ce n'est pas une star mais mon propre reflet et je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi belle de toute ma vie. Il est 7h moins 15 et je vais aller à mon premier rendez-vous avec Tom Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel!


End file.
